


Better Sorry Than Safe

by Rhith_Rhyfelwr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhith_Rhyfelwr/pseuds/Rhith_Rhyfelwr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine. <br/>I've been thinking about this for months. Leaving. I lie in your arms every night, awake. I can't sleep when you're with me; preoccupied by thoughts of packing up and walking out our front door.<br/>~~<br/>Sometimes I wish you cheated on me, Then leaving here would be so easy,  It's time to take a chance and give you up.<br/>Based on 'Better Sorry than Safe' by Halestorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Sorry Than Safe

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys, I haven't written in a while, this one is me trying to get my hand in. Let me know what you think? I apologise if Kurt is a bit out of character but I used the song as a prompt not sure if it works? I might continue it later using more songs if they match up.  
> Song used is 'Better Sorry Than Safe' By Halestorm.  
> Disclaimer: None of the Characters or Lyrics  used in this Fic belong to me. I am not making a profit out of this work, it is merely for the entertainment of myself and other likeminded fans.

Blaine.

I've been thinking about this for months.

_Leaving._

I lie in your arms every night, awake. I can't sleep when you're with me; preoccupied by thoughts of packing up and walking out our front door. I go to work in the morning; search apartment listings on the subway. Looking for my way out. 

There's no reason for it. No reason to think it, let alone _plan_ it. Theres nothing _wrong_ with our relationship, you know that as well as I do. We've been happy together, comfortable after a year of sharing an apartment. A year of living together. Too comfortable. There's no fire left in our relationship, no passion. We burned out. 

Remember when we got engaged? Even though we agreed it would be a long engagement I was planning our wedding, filling my scrapbooks with ideas. I threw them out last month. We are trapped by our engagement Blaine. We tied ourselves down too soon. Too _young._

_Sometimes I wish you cheated on me,_

_Then leaving here would be so easy,_

_It's time to take a chance and give you up._

I got an offer today, from Isabelle. The final push I suppose. A full time position with Vogue; in Paris. I accepted, flights are booked for next week and Vogue is arranging everything for me in Paris. Time to close my eyes and leap, catch the future I know is waiting for me. 

I'm sorry Blaine. 

I need room to breathe, to spread my wings and fly into the sun.

Goodbye.

Kurt

_There's nothing left to say,_

_Better sorry than safe._


End file.
